Meet Miley Cyrus
by secretpen28
Summary: I posted and then deleted this story, but decided to post it again. Basically, it's a story based off of the Meet Miley Cyrus album. Hope you enjoy! MileyxOC Rated K for mild language. Reviews are appreciated, but not needed.
1. Meet Miley Cyrus

(A/N) Hey Everyone, I deleted this story, along with the other two stories in this trilogy about 4 months ago and decided that I wanted to post them again today. Basically this story is based on the Meet Miley Cyrus Albums Songs. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't and never will own Miley Cyrus or any other non-fictional characters in this story. Any events similar to any of the these people's lives are coincidental and unintentional.

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 1: Meet Miley Cyrus

"Hurry Up!" said Leslie, my best friend since preschool.

"Hold on! Les, you know I have to look perfect!" I repeated back.

Maybe I should give you some background first. The one that last spoke, well, that's me. I'm just your typical 15 year old girl, go to school, have an amazing best friend, and have always had the wish to become famous…like that will ever happen. And the first one who spoke, that's Leslie, she's ummm….AMAZING! We've known each other since pre-k and been best friends ever since. A few hours ago, she told me that she wanted my to meet some guy she knows that lives 30 minutes away at the mall for a blind date. I know you want more info. BUT THAT'S ALL I KNOW! She just sent me upstairs and told me to get ready. What help is that? I don't know what he likes or anything so I'm trying to look absolutely perfect.

"We'll be late, come on!"

"Fine, fine, I'm ready…" I said as I walked downstairs in a Forever 21 brown silk top with skinny jeans and black heels. "Do I look all right?"

"You look fine, quit whining and let's go!"

Leslie, being 16, drove us to the mall. Once we arrived, she literally pulled me out of the car and drug me into the mall. We raced to the food court and there sitting at a table alone, was a gorgeous looking guy. Sitting, he looked about 6 foot with dark brown hair, green eyes, a blue Hollister shirt that showed off his 6 pack, and faded blue jeans.

"Les, how old is he?"

"He just turned 16. Why?"

"Oh, so he just looks like he's 18."

"You think I'd hook you up with a pedophile, gosh sometimes I wonder about you. Now get a move on." she stated, and then I realized I'd been staring for a few minutes.

We walked to his table, which seemed to take hours, when finally.

"Todd, I'd like you to meet someone." Leslie said

"Ok, cool." he said back, in the hottest voice I'd ever heard.

"Todd, I'd like you to meet, Miley Cyrus."


	2. See You Again

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 2: See You Again

I reached out to shake Todd's hand, which was met by a hug.

"It's very nice to finally meet you. The pictures Leslie showed me of you don't do you justice." Todd said genuinely.

"Thank you." I replied

"So, Miley, would you like to hang out today, with Leslie too, of course?" he asked

"That sounds great."

With my answer, we were off. Todd was a really nice guy; he asked all the right questions and didn't come off as sleazy. We both knew that Leslie had meant for this to be a blind date, but being with Todd made it not feel like one, he made me feel comfortable. After about an hour of shopping, without me finding anything, I came across a gorgeous red dress.

"Les, look at that dress!" I said, mouth agape.

"Oh my gosh Miley, that was made for you." Leslie said back.

"Then try it on." Todd said, smiling.

Without answering, I ran into the store, grabbed my size off the rack and went into the dressing room. After putting it on, I screamed and ran out to show Leslie.

"Miley! You look amazing!" she exclaimed

"You really think so? I mean, is it too short?"

"From a guys point of view…you look beautiful." Todd stated.

"That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me." I replied.

"I'm not sure how that's possible." he said blushing, causing me to blush back.

"Well, thank you. I love this dress, so I'm buying it." I said, reaching into my wallet. "Oh my word, Leslie, I left all my money at home because you were rushing me!"

"I'm sorry Miley…but seriously you didn't have to take so long!" Les said, causing Todd to blush more.

"Now, I won't be able to buy it…"

"Miley, could I buy it for you?" Todd asked politely.

"Todd, I could never ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered."

"But the dress is really expensive…"

"But you look really pretty…"

"Todd…"

"Miley…"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND DECIDE ALREADY!" Leslie blurted in the middle of the store.

"Miley, let me buy you the dress…"

"Ok, but I'm paying you back."

"Fine, but I won't take the money." he firmly stated, causing me to look defeated.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

After Todd bought me the dress, which I was extremely happy about, I gave him a big hug and we walked over to the food court.

"Miley, Leslie, what would you like?" Todd questioned.

"Ice cream!" we both said at the same time.

"Ice cream it is then."

After I got Rocky Road, Leslie got Pistachio and Todd got Vanilla, we went and sat down. We ate the ice cream and after that, it was 5, time for Leslie and me to leave.

"Well, it was really nice to finally meet you Miley. Just so you know you exceeded my expectations." he said.

What he said was so sweet that I didn't know how to respond.

"What are you thinking about?" Todd asked.

"N-N-Nothing." I stuttered, barely being able to breathe.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, she's just being Miley." Leslie added.

"Yeah, yeah that's it Todd, promise." I said.

"Ok, as long as it's nothing serious… Hey Les, could you excuse Miley and me for a minute."

"Sure, I'll just go look at…ummm…those watches, yeah." she said walking away.

"Ok, so Miley…"

"Yeah Todd…"

"I know that we've only known each other for like 3 hours but you seem so nice and I'd really like to get to know you better, so would you like to go out with me Friday?"

"Where?"

"Here, I guess, but just us two Friday, ok?"

"Ok. I'd love that."

"Then it's a date. Tell Leslie 'Thanks' and that I'll call her later." he said, then lightly kissed my cheek.

"I will." I said while walking away.

The next thing Todd said caused me to have the biggest smile I've had my entire life…

"Oh and Miley…" Todd said "I can't wait to see you again."


	3. East Northumberland High

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 3: East Northumberland High

Monday, as you all know, is also known as the worst day of the week. It's the worst day every week but this week in particular. I guess I should list the reasons why and then rewind from there…

I woke up 1 hour late.

_"Miley, it's time to leave!" Leslie called from downstairs._

_"WHAT?" I screamed "What time is it?"_

_"8:20! School starts in ten minutes!"_

_"Don't you think I know that Leslie!"_

_"Just hurry up!"_

Because Leslie always rushes me…I left an important project at home.

_"Class, please turn in your project." said Ms. Black._

_"Miley, you need to see my project, it's so cool."_

_"Les, look at mine." I said rummaging around through my backpack, "Holy, Leslie where's my project!" _

_"Umm… I don't know; it's not my project!"_

_"You and making me rush!"_

Because I left my project at home…I was last to pick my partner for the next project.

_"Now, to pick your new partners!" Ms. Black announced while the class groaned. "Kathryn Adams…pick first followed by Casey Brown and then David Donavan."_

_"Uh…Ms. Black…you skipped me." I said raising my hand._

_"Well Ms. Cyrus, that's what happens when you don't turn in your current projects…"_

Because I was last to pick my partner…whoever picked me was my partner which happened to be Justin Kline, also known as, MY EX.

_"Mr. Kline, your turn." _

_"I choose, Miley…"_

_"What! Ms. Black I refuse to be with Justin!"_

_"Sorry, he chose you. Maybe, you should turn in your project next time, Ms. Cyrus."_

_"Ugh!"_

5. And FINALLY…because Justin Kline, my EX, became my partner, we had to go through this conversation…which **ruined** my Monday.

_"Hey Miles."Justin said._

_"Justin, I told you when we broke up that you couldn't call me 'Miles' anymore…it brings back too many bad memories."_

_"Whatever you say, Miles." Justin repeated, causing me to glare. "Now I say that instead of working on our project…that we work on our old relationship."_

_"And I believe the key word in that phrase would be old…but how about we replace it with NON-EXISTENT…now I'm forced to work with you on this so let's get it over with."_

_"Miles, why did you break up with me?"_

_"Because I caught you cheating on me with Jennifer, do you not remember that at all?"_

_"But why can't you forget all that. I'll never hurt you again, baby."_

_"Oh, now I remember, I also broke up with you because you're a sleazebag." _

_"Now, that isn't nice Miles."_

_"Just because I liked you back then, doesn't mean I like you now Justin."_

_"Miles, we had something."_

_"Why are you still calling me Miles? Do you not care at all that the name 'Miles' brings back so many bad memories, that the sound of it brings tears to my eyes? You hurt me so bad Justin, and you don't even care. You just want to sit here and ruin the last ounce of friendship I have in my heart for you, by calling me a name I despise." I said, tears running down my cheeks._

_"Baby, I'm sorry." Justin replied, placing my head on his shoulder._

_"And why are you calling me baby?"_

_"Ok…I won't call you that either. Just let me hold you one last time. Miley, I miss the feeling of your arms being wrapped around me." he said, bringing me closer._

_"Why do you say those things?" _

_"Because, I know you want to hear them."_

_"You THINK I want to hear them."_

_"Miley, you know that you'll never get over me. I will always be your first love."_

_"One, I DIDN'T love you. Two, I've already moved on. Thanks for making my day so much worse Justin, seriously, I thank you." I stated, right as the bell began to ring, signaling the end of the day._

_"Miley, one more thing…"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Will I ever be your type again?"_

_"You're my type of guy, I guess. If I was stuck in East Northumberland High for the rest of my life, you would be."_

_"Seriously? Does that place exist?"_

_"I sure hope not…"_

_"Bye Miles."_

_"Miley!" I yelled, walking out the door._

Yep, those 5 things could do it for you. But I knew someone that could make it better, so I called up the one guy that could make me melt.

"Hello?"

"Hey Todd, it's Miley."

"Hey Miley, I was just thinking about calling you."

"I need someone to talk to…"

"Why is that?"

"I've just had a really bad day."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I have something that might possibly make it better."

"Ok…shoot." I said, bring a smile to my face.

"Well…how about instead of going to the mall with me Friday, we take a trip to my high school instead, we'll call it…Homecoming."

"Homecoming! Todd, you're asking me to homecoming."

"Miley, would you make me luckiest guy at my school, by accompanying me to my homecoming? Now I've asked you…"

"Todd, I would absolutely love to."

"Miley, that is a great answer. How about I pick you up at 7 Friday night?"

"That would be great."

"You know what Miley?"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you something. I like you, a lot. I mean I'm sure you've heard that often, and we've only known each other three days, but I truly care about you, I don't know what it is but caring for you, makes my world go around."

"Todd, please stop rambling. But just so you know…I like you too, a lot." I replied, followed by a giggle "And no Todd, not a lot of guys have told me that, but if you were in front of me right now, I would have given you the biggest hug you've ever received."

"I wish I was there. Miley, I got to go. But I'll see you Friday?"

"Definetly. Bye."

"Bye, Miley."

Friday came along pretty quickly. Todd picked me up, wearing the most handsome black tux and a silk red tie. It's like he knew I was going to wear my new red dress so we would match perfectly.

"How did I know you would wear that?" he asked kissing my cheek at the door.

"You know me too well Todd…"

"How about we head to this dance?" he said while opening my door.

"Thank you and I'd love that."

We drove to the dance. The ride was fairly quiet, he asked about how the rest of my week was and all the normal questions a date would normally ask. Then we pulled up to his high school, I looked at the sign and muttered.

"Oh Lord…this is going to be a long night…"

"What did you say?" Todd asked back.

There on the sign in front of Todd's high school were the words: WELCOME TO EAST NORTHUMBERLAND HIGH.


	4. Let's Dance

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 4: Let's Dance

As reality finally set in, I glanced up to my date still holding my door open after God knows how long.

"Miley, are you alright?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I replied, stepping out of the car.

"Ok, that's good. Are you going to be able to go inside or do we need to wait?"

"No, no, I'm alright now."

"Ok. Well, welcome to my high school! Let's go inside." Todd said, linking my hand in his.

"That sounds great. Let's go."

Truth is…going inside was the furthest thing from great. I told Justin that he would be my type of guy if there was an East Northumberland High. I mean, come on, Northumberland, who names a school that? If Justin ever found out, lord, I'd be finished. But I decided to get over it, and just live in the moment. We walked into the cafeteria which was covered in decorations and full of kids. Todd began walking towards a group of guys and their dates, which was when it hit me, 'I have to meet his friends.', 'What will he introduce me as, his friend or girlfriend?' All of these thoughts filled my head as Todd began speaking.

"Hey you guys, this is who I've been talking about the past few days. Greg, James, Paul, Jamie, Caroline and Michelle, this is my girlfriend, Miley."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you." echoed through the group.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I replied back.

After a few minutes of friendly conversation, Todd asked me to walk outside with him.

"Could you guys excuse us?" Todd asked

"Sure." his friends replied

We walked outside to a gorgeous garden filled with white roses. It looked to be a quite area to study and right in the middle of the garden was a bench.

"Miley, would you like to sit?" Todd said, as I sat down. Then he continued. "I hope you didn't mind me introducing you as my girlfriend, I know I didn't ask you or anything, but I had been waiting for the right time before you met the guys, but one didn't pop up. So I hope that now is good enough. Miley, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Todd was so sweet. He treated me with respect. It didn't even seem like someone being so nice was possible. He made me feel so at ease, like nothing could go wrong.

"Todd, I would love to be your girlfriend." I replied.

"That's the answer I wanted to hear." he said, kissing me on my cheek. "You want to go inside?"

"Not yet, I like being out here, in complete peace. Let's let this moment sink in."

"That sounds perfect." Todd said, placing my head on his chest.

We sat just like that for at least 10 minutes, without saying any words, just sitting, peacefully. I loved every minute of it.

"Todd, can we go back in now?"

"Whatever you'd like, Miley, I could stay like this forever."

"Why are you so sweet Todd? No guy has ever been this sweet to me."

"I think that every guy should treat his girlfriend like a princess and since you're my first girlfriend, I want this to last as long as possible."

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah, make jokes, but yes, you're my first. I've had plenty of crushes, but none of them, I thought, we're special enough. They just weren't for me. As soon as I met you, I knew you were different."

"I felt the same. So since I'm your first girlfriend, you've never been kissed?"

"Yeah, I may be 16, but that doesn't bother me, I'd like for my first kiss to be as close to perfect as possible."

"That's so sweet Todd."

"Enough about me. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

We walked back into the cafeteria. Todd grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Could you wait a moment, Miley? I would like to make a song request."

"Go ahead."

A few minutes later, "You and Me" by Lifehouse began to play.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

"I need someone to dance with me, baby." Todd said with the most charming smile on his face.

"It would be my honor."

Todd laid his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

_All of the things,_

_That I want to say,_

_Just aren't coming out right._

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You've got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here._

As the song continued, Todd placed my head on his chest and we swayed slowly back and forth.

_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to prove. _

"Miley?" Todd asked as I glanced to look at his face. And right as I looked up, his lips met with mine. The kiss was perfect, just a peck, just what I'd expect from Todd. "Miley, that was just as I pictured it, perfect."

Todd then began to sing with the last of the song, still dancing with me. I'd like to mention now, that he has an amazing voice.

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

Todd then kissed me again. This time longer, but still perfect. After a few seconds, we parted.

"You want to know why that kiss was perfect? It wasn't anything like I thought it was going to be, which isn't a bad thing. It was perfect because I know that out of everyone here, I'm the luckiest guy in the room, not because I just had my first, incredible kiss, but because I'm here with you."

"Todd…" I replied, giving him one last kiss. "**That **is the sweetest thing a guy as ever said to me and I'm so happy I came here tonight. You made it amazing."

The DJ then said, "Grab your girlfriends. Grab your boyfriends." Then, "The Way I Are" began to play.

"Miley?" Todd said.

"Todd?" I repeated.

At the same time we both said, "Let's Dance."

(A/N) So, I decided to re-post this story. Reviews mean the world to writers, so please review. I'll post the next few chapters in a few days, remember this story IS finished, along with the other two stories in the trilogy, so the mroe reviews I get, the quicker I'll post the next chapters! Hope you liked the story so far!

secretpen28


	5. Girls Night Out

A/N: SO, even though I only got 1 review for the first 4 chapters, I decided to move on with the story and post Chapters 5-7. Hope you like them...and please review or send me a message so I can recieve some feedback!

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 5: Girls Night Out

After my amazing weekend with Todd, I unfortunately had to go back to school on Monday. I couldn't wait to tell Leslie all about my weekend. I was so happy about last weekend that I wasn't even able to foresee the unfortunate event that happened.

Walking into school, I felt completely different then I had the previous week. I finally felt comfortable in a relationship; one that I felt couldn't be ruined over something frivolous. Todd was so different from Justin, who was my only boyfriend before Todd. They both were good looking and had great personalities, but Justin only wanted one thing. Todd, on the other hand, treated me like I was his and had my best interest at heart. I walked into to school and went straight to my locker. There waiting for me, was the one person I was looking for, Leslie.

"Les! I have to tell you about my weekend!" I said.

"And I can't wait to hear all about it! I have an idea, how about you spend then night at my house tonight? Can you wait to tell me until then?"

"That sounds like a great idea…and if I have to wait, I can."

"Ok, come to my house around 7."

"I'll be there."

And with that, Leslie and I went opposite ways down the hallway to 1st period. That was the only bad thing about high school, unlike middle school you could have no classes with your best friend and have almost all of your classes with your worst enemy. I walked into Science and sat down next to my lab partner.

"So how are we this morning?" said the annoying voice of Justin.

"Pretty good."

"How was your weekend?"

"Amazing, but I'd rather not tell you anything about it."

"Miley, can I tell you something?"

"Why not? You'll tell me even if I say no, so go ahead."

"Well, I'm really sorry about last week. I didn't mean to be rude. I just wanted to be with you again and I thought it's what you wanted."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Were you serious when you said that you had already moved on?"

"Yes Justin, I was."

"How could you have already moved on? It's only been a few months."

"Justin, I moved on because I didn't want to feel the hurt anymore. Everyday I was single, I thought of how someone could have hurt me so badly if I didn't deserve it. Just telling myself over and over again 'Miley, you did this to yourself, it's your fault' made me feel like I wasn't good enough for anyone and Leslie saw my pain and set me up with a guy that I'm now very happy with."

"I already said I was sorry though. Does that mean anything?"

"Coming from you, not really. I heard 'I'm sorry' so many times, forgave you and then was let down again that I don't accept 'I'm sorry' from anyone anymore."

"I really hurt you that badly."

"I don't think that I'll be able to feel that amount of hurt ever again."

"Miley, I don't know what to say. I…I…I'm speechless."

Right at that moment, the bell rang, signaling the start of first period. Our science teacher, Mr. Reynolds came in, sat at his desk and then began speaking.

"I had a rough weekend. So, I ended up not making the lesson plans for today. You may have a study hall."

And just when I thought that I was going to get out of the conversation with Justin.

"Miley, can we finish our talk?" Justin said, I chose not to respond. "Miley, I still care about you and I can't see myself with anyone else. I know that I'm only 16 and what I'm saying makes no sense in my mind either. During the summer, I was so in love with you, Miley, I got so wrapped up in our relationship that I thought I was falling too fast, which is when I decided that I needed to see if you really were the one. I met Jennifer at the café and I ended up kissing her. You and Leslie must have come in to a latte like you always do, one cream, two sugars, stirred twice with a dash of peppermint, but anyways, you saw us. I know that it was the wrong thing to do, but as soon I my lips touched hers…"

"Justin, stop talking, why do I want to hear this?" I looked up from the table to show him my tears.

"Why do I always make you cry?" he said, standing to give me a hug.

Hugging him back I continued, "Justin, it's not that I don't care about you, it's that I just…" I began crying harder.

"Shh… Shh…Miles, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry."

"But you can stand causing me to cry. That makes sense." I continued to cry on his shoulder.

"Miles, I told you, I didn't mean to. You never let me finish the story."

"Justin, I shouldn't have even let you begin the story." I said, letting go of his shoulder, now getting defensive.

"Please, Miles, just let me finish."

"Stop calling me Miles!"

"It's a habit."

"But it's a habit that infuriates me."

"Can I continue?"

"Fine…"

"Well, as soon as my lips touched hers…"

"Can we just skip that part? I don't want to picture that."

"Ok." he said chuckling, "I knew you were the one for me. But you had already made up your mind and wouldn't let me explain. That was always you Miley, your way was always right."

"That's a nice story, but it still doesn't change anything today. I like someone else and there's nothing I can do about it?"

"Do you care about me anymore Miley? You sure don't act like it."

"Of course I do, you were my first crush, my first kiss, my first dance and that will never change."

"That makes me feel better, Miley." he finished, kissing me on my cheek. "Now that I see your side, I understand."

"Thank you for understanding." I said, giving him a hug.

I thought every thing was good for about two seconds, then old Justin, the Justin I hated, the Justin I couldn't stand, the Justin that hurt me, the Justin that caused me the most pain of my life, the Justin that broke my heart and most importantly, the Justin I could never forget said the worst thing you could whisper into a girls ear.

"Just let your boyfriend know that he has competition."

"WHAT! I thought you understood."

"Yeah, Miley, I do. I now understand that I could never live without you."

"You're a creep Justin. Why did I just tell you that stuff?"

"Because you still like me Miley."

"No! No! No! I like Todd, not you."

"Todd, thank you for telling me his name. I knew that telling you that fake story and getting you to believe me would lead me to breaking your heart all over again. Miley, you were nothing to me. You never will be. Todd, that's a nice name Miles. So, let Todd know to watch out, he stole my girl."

"But you just said that you don't like me!" I started bawling all over again.

"Yes that is true, but if I couldn't have you, neither should Todd."

"Stop saying his name! Stop! You're hurting me so badly. You don't even care do you?"

"Not really, Miles. It took long enough for you to tell me his name."

"Justin, I hate you. You're such a jerk and all the girls in the school should know that, you'll never be anything more to me then a jerk, a player and I hate you for all the pain you've put me through. Don't mess with Todd, or I'll mess with you."

"Ooh Miles, I'm scared. Tell him to bring it on."

The bell then rang, and I ran out of the room crying and went to go find Leslie. Luckily, she found me first.

"Miley, are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok, Les?"

"You haven't cried this hard since Just…No, what did he say Miley?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Miley, you're coming to my house now."

Leslie signed both of us out and walked me to her car and never stopped talking to me the whole way there.

"I knew this day would come, Miley. It's alright without him. I know that you wanted him to be good, but he'll never find another girl like you, it was time to draw the line. He's not good enough for you. You're better off without him."

Leslie walked me to the car, buckled my seat belt for me and let me just fall asleep on the way to her house.

"It's ok, Miley. We're just going to have a nice, quiet, Girl Night Out."


	6. Right Here

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 6: Right Here

I really am not sure what happened after that. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on Les' bed at 4:30. I guess Taylor, her older brother, or someone carried me. I didn't want to remember what had happened earlier, but how could I forget? I walked downstairs to get something to eat, considering that I hadn't eaten since breakfast, I was starving.

"Hey Miley…" Taylor said, as I came down the stairs "You doing alright?"

"As good as a girl could be considering someone destroyed me more than I ever thought possible."

"Yeah, Les told me. I'm really sorry, I remember Justin last year when I was a senior, he really got on my nerves."

"Why didn't you tell me that before I dated him?"

"Ummm…Miley, I did."

"Oh, yeah and I got mad at you and didn't speak to you for a month."

"Yeah that was it."

Considering that I had no siblings. Leslie and Taylor were the closest things to them. I love them like family and they treated me like part of the family. Taylor treated me like his younger sister, always looked out for me and made sure I stayed out of trouble, especially my freshman year.

"You know Miley, if you want me to, I can give Justin a taste of his own medicine."

"Tay, you know you don't have to do that."

"Trust me, every fiber of my being is strained trying not to kill the guy. I thought that maybe your wishes would make me feel better."

"Haha."

That was one of the best things about Taylor, he knew the exact thing to say whenever someone was down.

"Hey Taylor, where's Les?

"She said she had to run a few errands. You want something to eat. I made a sandwich for you earlier."

"That sounds good, thank you." I said while Taylor passed me the sandwich.

We went and sat down on the couch and watch TV until 7:00 and Leslie still wasn't home.

"I wonder where Leslie is…" Taylor said, and then as if right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I announced wanting to thank her for helping me today. But when I opened the door, I saw someone I didn't expect.

"Hey, babe."

"TODD! Why are you here?" I exclaimed giving him a huge hug.

"Someone invited me." Todd stepped out of the way to reveal Leslie.

"Leslie! Thank you so much…for everything." giving her a hug as well.

"Anytime Miley." she replied.

"Hey Leslie, can Miley and I go to your backyard for a while, I'd love to talk to her privately."

"Of course, through the kitchen and out the backdoor."

Todd grasped my hand and led me out to the back. We went and sat on the bench but as soon as I sat down, Todd patted his lap and I moved over to a more comfortable position.

"Babe, I want to give you something." he said, giving me a white rose. "I never want to hear another story about you crying again when I'm not near you. I want to be there to wipe the tears away."

"Aww…Todd." I said giving him a light kiss.

"Now Miley, as much as I want to go beat up that kid for you, I want you to be happy more, so what can I do to help that happen?"

"You being here is perfect enough."

"That's really why I'm here. Miley, I'd like to ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why didn't you call me or tell me or something?"

"I didn't want you to overreact when it wasn't anything huge."

"But Miley, your ex threatened me."

"I didn't want you to be worried Todd."

"Hearing that story from Leslie sure made me worried."

"Ok…maybe I didn't make the best decision but just know that I trust you and I would have told you just not at the exact moment it happened."

"And I believe you Miley." he said giving another light kiss. "I just want you to be able to tell me anything. Just know that whether I'm near you or not when something bad happens to you. I'll be there. Miley, you're my first girlfriend and you mean the world to me. I've never felt this way before and that's a good thing. Last weekend was great and I never wanted it to end. But I also didn't want to see you get hurt because of me. And so I need you to know that I'll protect you through anything. Miley, all you have to do is call my name, not matter how close or far away. Ask me once and I'll come running because you mean that much to me. And Miley, even when I can't be with you, dream me near, keep me in your heart and I'll appear. All you have to do is turn around, close your eyes and look inside and Miley I'll be right there." he finished and pointed to my heart. "Miley, I never want to see you hurt."

Unfortunately, I didn't hear the last part of what Todd said. I had fallen asleep in the arms of my boyfriend and he completely understood, carried me to Leslie's bed and tucked me in.

I woke up that at around 3:00 the next morning in a sweat.

"NO JUSTIN STOP!" I screamed.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Todd said running to Leslie's bed from a chair nearby.

"Justin…he…he…he came back and I…" I stuttered.

He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and then said, "Hey, hey, lay back down, he'll never hurt you as long as I'm here Miley, I promise. Lay back down. I'm right here Miley, I'm right here."


	7. As I Am

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 7: As I Am

I didn't go to school the rest of that week, and to my surprise, neither did Todd. I guess Todd was serious when he said he wasn't going to leave my side. Justin called my cell a few times, but I decided not to tell Todd about that, I didn't answer and he didn't leave any messages. Maybe he finally realized how much he hurt me. On Tuesday, Todd and I went to my house and all week he slept on the couch and anytime I needed him, he was right there. On Friday afternoon, when I came downstairs to eat, Todd had a proposal for me. **(I know what you're thinking…but have what you're thinking leave your brain now, they're 15/16)**

"Morning sleepyhead." Todd said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning." I replied. "Are you going home today?"

"Only if you want me to. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"I think I might actually be ok tonight."

"That's so good to hear Miley. I do love you, but that couch is highly uncomfortable."

Hold on, wait, rewind, what did Todd just say? 'I do love you," WHAT! Miley, what do you say now? Do I do an uncomfortable laugh or giggle? Or maybe just not say anything? Well, I can't say nothing. Miley, hurry up and talk.

"Yeah, Todd, I know. I remember when I was 5 and broke my leg, I couldn't go upstairs. I slept on the couch for 5 weeks, it was killer. Hey Todd…"

"Yeah, Miley."

"Can you have your phone on all night, just in case? I might need to hear your voice."

"Of course baby, I wouldn't have it any other way." he gave me a light kiss.

"Thank you. And I have a question?"

"Ok, shoot."

"Ok, ummm… earlier in this conversation you said that you loved me? Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, but I completely understand if you're not ready for that step because you're my first girlfriend and so maybe I'm moving too fast. I just thought that maybe, I don't know what I was thinking. It's only been 3 weeks, sorry Miley, I'm stupid sometimes, but…" I interrupted him.

"I love you too." I said quietly.

"Miley, what did you say?"

"I love you too." I repeated.

"So it wasn't stupid?" he said, giving me a huge hug.

"No, actually your rambling was kind of cute." I said with my head against his chest.

"You know, Miley, you're my first 'I love you.'"

"You're my first too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I never loved Justin and we dated for 4 months."

"Then, maybe we are moving too fast."

"How about we figure that out later? Because right now, nothing in my body is telling me that I should break up with you."

"Sounds good to me." he said kissing me, longer than we ever had. I guess 'I love you' could do that to a guy. Todd was always so nervous, and then here we are practically making out. It's a good thing he's not a bad kisser though.

"Hey Miley, you want to go out tonight. Restaurant, maybe a walk in the park."

"Todd, you know I won't be much fun tonight."

"That's why I'm taking you out, so you will have fun."

"I can't believe you still want to hang around me after being with me for 5 days."

"You're my girlfriend, I'd do anything for you."

"Because you're so darn cute, I'll go."

"Ok, so it's 4 now, I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sure, see you then."

"Bye and thank you for changing your mind, you won't regret it." he said giving me a kiss.

I had to hurry and get ready if he was going to be back in 2 and half hours. I went and took a shower. Now it was 4:45. I found an outfit as fast as I could. He didn't tell me if the restaurant was fancy or not but knowing Todd, it would probably be fancy. So I put on a silver V-neck dress that came down to about 2 inches above my knee. I put on some hose and nice black heels. Now for my makeup, I had 20 minutes, perfect amount of time. As soon as I finished and grabbed my purse, the doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Todd."

"Well, don't you look beautiful?" he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look handsome yourself." I replied. Todd was wearing black slacks and a green and white striped shirt that brought out his gorgeous eyes.

"You ready to leave. I got my parents car for the night." he said, walking me to his dad's BMW.

"You know you didn't need to drive me in such a nice car."

"But I wanted to."

About ten minutes later, Todd pulled up at the restaurant: 'The Blue Lagoon.' I had heard about this place, really nice and really expensive. We had dinner and talked the entire time. After we finished, the bill came. Todd grabbed it and put in his credit card.

"Todd, please don't pay for it all."

"Miley, you're my date, of course I'm going to."

"Can I pay for some of it at least?"

"Ok, penny please?"

"Todd…" I groaned, handing him the penny.

"WAITRESS, here's the bill and my girlfriend here would like to contribute." he said handing her the penny.

"Ok. Thank you miss." she giggled.

"Todd, why did you do that?"

"I wanted you to feel like you contributed. You know it was funny."

"I know it was, but…ugh."

"Sorry for making you feel bad Miley."

"Can you let me pay more next time?"

"5 cents it is then."

"You're not going to back down are you?"

"Nope."

"You're so cute." I said, giving him a kiss.

The waitress brought the check back and we left. Todd drove us to the park and we went and sat on a bench near the pond.

"So, babe. How did you like tonight?"

"It was good. Thanks for helping get Justin off my mind."

"Anytime, anything for you."

"Todd…serious moment, ok?" I said

"Ok." he said, adjusting his posture and his face getting all serious.

"Todd…I'm serious."

"Ok, sorry, go ahead."

"So, you're always nice to me and sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you."

"Miley…"

"Let me finish. You stayed with me for 5 whole days, you missed school for me. You always compliment me and you even love me. I feel like I don't do enough for you."

"Miley, I've told you before, that the only reason I do what I do is because you're my number one priority, I love you, and when you love someone, you put all you can into making them feel loved at cared for and that's all I'm doing Miley, loving you. You're doing so much Miley, never feel like you're not enough, you're plenty, you're perfect."

"Ok, thanks for being so sweet again. Now I'm going to tell you something. Thank you for being you. You are so much different from Justin, but I thank him because without him, I don't think I would be able to see you, for you, that I would take you for granted, but seeing what kind of relationship I could be in, makes me love you even more. Unlike Justin, you take me for me; you don't push or try to make me different, and more importantly you always listen to me. You want me for me and before you I felt like my life was incomplete, like a piece of me was missing. I found the piece I was missing and I'm looking at him." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm speechless."

"See this is how I feel every time you're so sweet and kind to me."

"Miley, stop crying ok." he said, wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumb and giving me a kiss on my cheek. "You need to not worry about the past Miley, it's over ok, you're with me now and nothing, nothing is going to change that. I'll love you forever, never forget that."

"Trust me Todd, I won't."

"You ready to go home now…"

"Yeah…"

We drove to my house and Todd walked me to the door.

"I had a great night Miley. My phone will be by my bed. Ok?"

"Ok. Love you Todd."

"I love you too, Miley." we gave each other one last kiss.

I started walking inside my house and right before I closed the door I said, "Todd…thank you, thank you for taking me, taking me as I am."

(A/N): Ok, there's the next 3 Chapters...from what I remember there's like 4 more left, which I'll probably put up tomorrow, I don't know. Reviews arent' INCREDIBLY important, but they're nice and they bring smiles to authors faces, so if you could just write me a review, whether it's just "good" or "keep going", they really make authors remember why they're doing what they're doing. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Start All Over

(A/N): So, here are the last 4 chapters and maybe tomorrow I'll start putting up the chapters for Two Years Gone, the sequal. Hope you enjoy and please review!!

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 8: Start All Over

As usual, I spent all weekend with Todd and on Sunday, we had already made plans for that Friday. Both Todd and I knew our one month anniversary was Saturday so I was more excited for that then our date Friday. My week actually went pretty well, when I got back to school on Monday, Justin ignored me, I'm sure that in the back of his head he was planning some evil plot or maybe he decided to forget it, which I highly doubt. Anyways, Thursday, I spent the night at Leslie's house because we both know that I'll be with Todd all weekend so it was tradition now. It kept us close and still made time for Todd and me. Eight 'o' clock was when I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Les!"

"MILEY!" she exclaimed, giving me hug. "You ready to party!"

"Haha, heck yes!"

"The pizza, like, just got here."

"What can I say, I have perfect timing."

"True, true."

We sat on the couch in the living room and ate our pizza. Soon after we finished eating, we started both of ours favorite movie 'A Walk to Remember.'

"Why is the movie so good?" Leslie asked me, crying.

"Because of Landon." I replied, crying as well.

"He's so sensitive."

"I know."

We continued crying until the end, when Les went and got us tissues.

"I love watching that movie." I said

"Me too."

"Thank you for inviting me over."

"No problem, anything for my bestie." she said, "Now, the real reason we're here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, the real reason **I** invited you here. What is Todd doing this weekend for your 1 month?"

"I don't know Les; these sleepovers are to talk about us, not about Todd."

"But there big plans happening Saturday, right?"

"Yes…" I muttered, "But Todd won't tell me what we're doing."

"That's Todd for you."

"What did Justin do for your one moth anniversary?"

"We went to dinner, like always, and he gave me ring engraved with Justin and Miles forever."

"Oh the irony."

"Leslie!"

"Just speakin' my mind."

"Justin, ugh." I shivered. "His name, our relationship makes me want to forget. I can't even believe I started dating again, 2 months after we broke up."

"You needed to stop moping, it was bringing me down."

"What are you talking about? It brought me down."

"But trust me I was lead weight attached to your foot."

"Haha, you're such a loser Leslie."

"But that's why you love me!" she said, giving me a hug.

"Me getting back out there though was a good thing. It was another chance to get burned, hurt as badly as I was hurt before but that risk made me meet Todd, something I'm so thankful for."

"COUGH thanks to me COUGH."

"I know Leslie, thank you."

"Anytime, anytime."

"How did you know him anyways?"

"He was on my brother's hockey team."

"I didn't know he played hockey."

"He quit a few weeks before you guys met."

"Oh ok cool, no wonder he has such great arms though."

"Miley!"

"Sorry, I had to say it."

"Yep, Miley, I picked you a winner."

"Haha."

"OOO, Miley, I have an idea."

"Ok…"

"Why don't you surprise Todd on Friday at his school?"

"Why would I do that?"

"He's always doing surprise things for you."

"Ok, that's actually a great idea."

"I know I'm brilliant!"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Ok…"

"Let's go to sleep, we still have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea Miley."

And with that we fell asleep. The next morning, we woke up and went to school. Just like every Friday, no one really paid attention and couldn't wait to get of school for the weekend, especially me. As soon as the bell rang, I drug Leslie out of class and sprinted to her car.

"Miley, why are we running so fast?

"We have to get to Todd's, come on."

Todd's school gets out 5 minutes after ours but it takes 30 minutes to drive there, so hopefully we would get there before he left. We pulled up at 4:05 and I saw Todd on the lawn in front of his school.

"Ok, I'll be right back Les."

I started walking up to Todd, who was talking to a girl. When I got closer I could see that she was crying, not wanting to intrude I waited and watched. The next thing I know, he wiped her tears away and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"WHAT?" I said, well, I guess yelled because it caused Todd to look my way.

"Miley!" he said coming running me.

"Get away from me." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're seriously asking me that? I just saw you." I exclaimed running back to the car.

"Miley, Miley, let me explain. I…"

But before he could finish my car door slammed in his face, leaving him speechless.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just drive."

"Miley, seriously. What just happened?"

"Nothing. It's just time for me to start all over."


	9. Clear

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 9: Clear

Leslie drove me to her house and after about a good 4 hours of straight crying I told her what I saw.

"Miley, are you serious? Are you sure it was Todd, my Todd."

"Yes, Leslie. He kissed her." I said, still crying

"Miley, I'm so sorry." right after she spoke, the doorbell rang.

Because I'm so nosy, I overheard the conversation from the living room.

"Could I talk to Miley?"

"Todd, I really don't think she wants to see you right now."

"Ok…just tell her that I'm really sorry for whatever she saw. And when she's ready to talk, I'll be waiting for her and give her these for me." he replied.

'Has he been crying?' I thought, 'He sounds choked up.'

"Ok, bye."

When Leslie walked back into the room she said, "Here Miley, these are for you." she said throwing me a huge bouquet of red roses.

I looked at them and then pulled out the card. It read: "Miley, here is a flower for every day we've known each other. It should be 27 red roses, but the lady might have miss counted. I'm sorry for what you saw, but if you just let me explain, it might help. You are my first girlfriend and seeing you cry today, killed me inside, knowing that I was the one who caused your tears. I'm so sorry baby. I love you. Todd"

His note brought tears to my eyes… 'I love you too', I mumbled, which made me cry even more. How could I hate a guy but still love a guy so much at the same time? The doorbell then rang again.

"Miley can you get that? I'm busy." Leslie yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, no problem." I said, wiping away tears from my eyes.

I walked up to the door and saw no other than…Todd.

"I thought you might answer this time. Will you please let me explain?" he said, tears running down his face.

"Todd…" see, even his name made me cry.

"Miley, please let me explain."

"I don't think you deserve explaining. I thought you were different Todd, I thought… you know I don't know what I thought. It was too good to be true. I wanted to believe in you but, I'm not good enough for anyone and thanks for showing me that. You and Justin are exactly the same, you bring me to tears. Sure we may have had a better beginning, but the ending is always the same, filled with heartbreak. But you want to know what's different about this time Todd; it's that I know that I won't be able to get over you. You're so important to me Todd and you ruined it, you ruined it, you don't even care, you just stand there looking at me dumbfounded because I've never yelled at you before. You don't care about me, you never did. I'm not important enough for anyone because if I was, this wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't be standing here; we wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be crying and you wouldn't…be…crying. Todd, why are you crying?"

"You really feel that way about yourself. Miley, you are so special. You take my breath away every time I see you. Yes, even with mascara running down your face. I never meant to hurt you. Please let me explain. Maybe I don't deserve explaining, but when I explain you'll understand, hopefully. Miley, I love you. I've never loved anyone like this before. You…you…I can't do this." he said, breaking down into tears, forcing him to sit down on the chair in front of Leslie's house.

I followed Todd to the chair and sat down beside it.

"No, no, Miley. You get the chair." he said standing up.

"Even when you're mad at me, you're still a gentleman. Sit back down." I said smiling, why did I smile, if I still hurt so much inside?

Instead Todd just moved to floor with me.

"Miles, I'm not mad at you. That could never happen. Will you let me explain now?"

"What did you just call me?"

"I think I said 'Miles.' Why?"

"You're more like Justin then I thought." I said storming inside.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miles! You seriously had the nerve to call me Miles. Miles, that nickname. Miles. God, why did you have to say that when I was just about to let you explain."

"Miley, I don't understand. Why don't you like that nickname?"

"That's what Justin called me! That is the last word he said to me before he cheated on me and now you said it, after you cheated on me!"

"You think I cheated on you? Miley, now I really need to explain. Could you please listen to me for like 5 minutes?"

"As long as you never say that word to me ever again."

"I promise."

"Ok then, I guess you can start…"

"Ok…how do I start? Well, I was saying goodbye to Rachel, that's her name; I won't see her for a while. We've been friends since we were 3 and so I wiped her tears away, gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that'd we'd see each other soon. I never meant to hurt you, and I wasn't cheating on you. I never would. You just happened to be there and saw it, and took it the wrong way. But I have to say that you do have a right to be mad, if I saw you kiss another guys cheek, I'd be upset too. And if you don't forgive me right away, or even in a day, or even next week, or next year, I will wait. I will wait until you forgive me, Miley, I love you and those feelings just don't go away. Do you believe me?"

"Ok…now I guess I'm glad you explained…yes I believe you, and I'll forgive you. So you don't have to wait, I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No, no, I understand why. Now, Miley please let me hug you. I've missed your hugs more than you would ever know."

I ran towards him and he picked me up and twirled me around, giving me the biggest hug ever. This is the first time that I had realized how right Todd hugging me was. That is the moment I thought that I might spend the rest of my life with this guy.

"One more thing, Miley." he said, still not putting me down.

"What?" I said, turning towards his face.

"This…" he replied giving me the best and most passionate kiss I have ever received.

"Wow!" we both said as we parted.

"Miley, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Todd."

"I love you, Miley.

"I love you too, Todd. Can you put me down now?"

"Oh right, sorry and sorry for saying the name that is now forbidden."

"Can you say it please? Just once."

"You sure."

"Positive."

"Ok…sorry for saying 'Miles.'"

"Ok, one more time."

"Are you sure Miles?"

"Ok…still doing good."

"Miles. Miles. Miles. Miles."

"Ok, that's enough. You're getting annoying now."

"Haha. So is Miles ok with you now?"

"Only for you, ok? No one else."

"Promise?" he said sticking out his pinky.

"Promise." I replied, giving him my best pinky swear.

"I love you, Miles."

"Love you too, Todd and thank you, for making everything, clear."


	10. Good and Broken

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 10: Good and Broken

I went back to my house around 10 that night and went straight to sleep; 6 hours crying can do that to you. When I was all ready for bed, it was 11, so I lied down and fell asleep. As soon as I was in deep sleep my cell phone started ringing. 'It's just you and me, and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. It's just you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.'

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Hey babe, it's Todd."

"I know, from the ring tone."

"Well, if you look at your clock, you will see that it is now…12:00:37 meaning that it is officially the day of our 1 month anniversary."

"Todd, you didn't have to call me, but that's sweet."

"Now, even though we've only been back together for 2 hours, are we still going to have our one month anniversary today?"

"Of course Todd."

"I'll let you go back to sleep then Miles, you'll be getting your instructions tomorrow morning." and with that, Todd hung up.

"Instructions? Todd…Todd…" but all I could hear was a dial tone.

I went back to sleep and then at 7:00 my alarm went off.

"My alarm is set for nine, gosh. Way to wake me up."

I wandered downstairs and sitting on the couch was a card.

'Sorry for waking you up so early babe, but your hunt begins now. Please put on whatever you were going to wear tonight and get ready because you won't be able to come back to your house once you've left. I love you and Good Luck.'

"Come on Todd." I said going back up stairs, I did as he wished, got dressed in my red Juicy dress with black hose and ballet flats and put on my makeup. I then came back downstairs and sitting on the couch was ANOTHER card.

'Hopefully, you're dressed now. We are going back in time baby, first: 'When I met you, you were as slow as a slug, to come to the table, where we had our first hug.'

'Ok maybe these won't be so hard.' I thought

"Now how am I going to get to the mall?"

"That would be me." Leslie said popping out from behind the island. "I am your personal driver for the day and I will only go where you tell me to, I can be of no help."

"Ok then, can you take me to the mall?"

"Sure, let's go."

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the mall. I ran inside to the table Todd and I first met at. I remembered this day like it was yesterday. I walked up to the table and nothing was on top of it.

"Come on!" I exclaimed, "Where else could it be?"

I reached my hand under the table and found a letter attached.

'So, Miley, you figured out your first riddle. Maybe they should be harder. But we'll wait a round or two for that. Next one is 'Remember what I bought you as a surprise, go find another in your size.'

"Ok, the dress store. Now where was it again…?" I ran around the mall for 10 minutes until I finally found it. I went inside and found one dress that was my size. And inside the dress was my next clue.

'Baby, these are too easy for you, go to the place with white flowers lieu."

"What in the world? Lieu? What does that mean? Ok, Miley think, white flowers, white flowers…OH THE DANCE!"

I ran back out to Leslie's car. "East Northumberland High Les."

"On my way."

On the way to his high school it hit me, 'How will I get in?'

When we arrived I ran to the front door, "Locked." 'Where could I get in?' I thought. 'Oh, the gate by the garden.' I ran to the side of the building, there on the door was a sign: 'Knock twice, turn the knob.' So I did as told, knocked twice and then turned the knob. Once it opened I ran inside to the bench we sat on that night. All of these memories flashing before my eyes, causing me to remember all the good times we had, why I loved Todd so dearly. On top of the bench was another card.

'Nice job Miles, but seems as though something's amiss, we're missing something, like our first kiss.'

'Now I have to get into the school…come on.'

"Mam, why are you here?" I looked up and there was a security guard.

"I'm looking for something. Todd sent me."

"Todd…well, do you have a password?"

"Password. I need a password?"

"Yep, the only way to get in the building."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Sorry, I wasn't provided with one."

I sat there on the bench, just thinking. 'What could it be?", then, all of a sudden, it hit me.

"MILES!"

"Ok, go on in."

"Yes!"

I ran into the cafeteria, but everywhere I looked, no clue. 'All we did in here was dance and I already looked there.' Then I remembered that Todd requested our song, so I went to the DJ booth. Sitting on top of the song mixer was my next clue.

'Next came the jerk, who I want to die. Go to the room he made you cry.'

I ran back to Leslie's car. "Our school now."

When we got to our school, standing in front was another guard.

"Are you Miley?"

"Yes, why?"

"Password please."

"Miles."

"I'm sorry that's incorrect."

"Another one? Come on."

This was going to be extremely hard. Think, 'Why am I here?'

"Ok, I have one, Justin."

"Ok, you may go inside."

"Yes, I know Todd too well."

I went inside to the science room, just thinking about going back in there made me freak, but there sitting on the table all my nightmares came true was a red rose, with a card attached.

'I don't want the room to be filled with bad, so here's some good for you to remember. Now, your next clue, go to the place you knew I first cared, the same exact place you had a nightmare.'

"Leslie's bedroom." I said, running back outside. "Your house, pronto."

As soon as we arrived, I jumped out and sprinted to Leslie's bedroom. There on her bed was a card.

'Way to go Miley, only 4 cards await, go to the place where a penny you had to donate.'

"The Blue Lagoon."

I ran back to Leslie's car. "The Blue Lagoon please."

10 minutes later, we arrived. I ran to the table we sat at and searched all over the underneath of the chairs, table, and floor.

"Can I help you, miss?" said our waiter the night we came.

"It's you?"

"Yes, password please?"

"Come on, again?"

"I guess so, your boyfriend gave me a word."

'Think again Miley, come on, what could it be? Got it!"

"Nickel."

"Here's your next clue, by the way, you're really good at this." she said handing me the envelope.

'Go to the place you first felt worthless, which is also the first time someone made me speechless. (Babe, I know it's not a good rhyme, but I'm ready to see you. Love you.)'

"Ok, worthless AND speechless…oh the park." I ran back to the car. "Leslie, go to the park."

She drove me to the park and ran to the pond; there on the bench was the next clue.

'After this, there is one more clue, go to the place you thought we were through.'

"Todd's school again…"

"Les, we have to go back to Todd's school." I said, getting into the car.

"Seriously…"

"Yes, just go."

When we got there, something felt different. I stayed outside, and went by the tree I saw Todd kiss Rachel's cheek and there carved onto the tree was: 'Go to the place we made up, your golden chariot will be in front.'

I ran back to Leslie's car. "Go back to your house."

When we arrived, I didn't need to look for my clue because in front of Leslie's house was a limo, my golden chariot. I stepped out to the car and walked to the limo.

"Ms. Cyrus." the driver said opening my door.

I stepped inside to a limo filled with flowers and chocolates. About 5 minutes later, we arrived out of destination…my house?? Standing out front was Todd.

"Hey babe." he said as I approached, "You look stunning. Happy Anniversary." he said kissing me.

"Happy Anniversary. I thought I wasn't coming back here?"

"Well at least not until I finished decorating." he said opening the door and bringing me inside.

The house was filled with red rose petals and white roses.

"Miley, let's go sit down." after we sat on the couch he continued, "I want tonight to be a special as possible. I love you and I want you to remember this for the rest of your life."

"Todd, why are you talking like this? You're scaring me."

"Hey, Miles don't be scared. Let's go eat some dinner. I made it, just for you."

We walked over to the table where my favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan was sitting on the table.

"Oh Todd, you're so sweet." I said kissing him.

"You deserve it, baby."

When we finished eating he pulled out a box.

"Happy One Month Anniversary." he said opening it and revealing a diamond necklace.

"Todd…"

"It's 2 karats, and is one of a kind, just for you."

"Thank you."

"Let me put it on, turn around." he said as I was turning around. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Todd." I said kissing him. "Now for your gift, I noticed that you needed a jacket." I said pulling out a genuine leather jacket.

"Miley, this is so nice."

"Yeah, it's leather and really warm."

"Thank you Miles…" he said kissing me. "I really need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, this night is important for two reasons. One, our anniversary and two…Miles, I can't say it."

"Todd…stop worrying me, please just tell me."

"Ok…well you know when I was telling you about Rachel."

"DID YOU LIE TO ME?? I knew I shouldn't have believed you, all along, all this time."

"Miles, Miles, calm down, please, that's not it, let me finish."

"Ok, sorry, sorry, I'm calm."

"Here, come here." he said patting his lap.

"Ok…" I said sitting down.

"Miles, when I told you that I wasn't going to see Rachel for a long time, I meant it."

"Yes…I understand…she's moving."

"No, Miles, I am."

"What? Todd, you can't. I…I…I love you." I said, crying.

"Miley, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." he said, causing me to lean my head into his shoulder. "We're only moving 3 hours away, so I can see you at least once a month. Me moving isn't going to change our relationship. I will always love you and we will always be together."

"Do you have to go? We can break out of here; go somewhere where the air is clearer. Just get out of this haze."

"Miles, my dad got a new job, I have to move, at least until I'm 18 and I'll come back, just for you."

"Why…why…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I found out yesterday and so I was going to tell you and then we got in our fight and I couldn't."

"Ok…just stay here tonight please."

"Anything for you Miles." and he began to sing, "It's just you and me, and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove, It's just you and me, and all other people, and I don't know why, I can't take my eyes off of you."

Todd held me until the next morning. I woke up with his head against mine, my head still on his shoulder. I don't know how long he sang, but his singing made everything ok.

"Babe, Todd, wake up." I said, kissing him.

"Good morning." he said kissing back.

"You're leaving today…"

"I know, but I'll call you everyday."

"You'll never forget?"

"Miles, we have to have a reason to believe in. And I believe that someday we will be together and so yes, I will never forget."

"Ok. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Let's go to my house ok."

Todd drove us to his house and as we pulled up, his parents were finishing packing everything in the car.

"Todd, it's time to go. Say bye to Miley." his mom said.

"Miles…" he said turning toward me. "I love you."

"I love you too." giving him the biggest kiss in the world.

"Are you sure you're going to be all good?" he said letting go, I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "Bye Miles." he said getting into his car a driving off.

Collapsing on the sidewalk next to his house I cried, "Yeah Todd, I'll be good, good and broken."


	11. I Miss You

A/N: This is probably the most complicated chapter I have written, what Miley is saying/writing is normal, what Todd is saying/writing is **bolded**, _italics_ is what they both say. Now, the key to reading this chapter is to ready one part first (I suggest Todds) then read the other, then read both together.

Meet Miley Cyrus

Chapter 11: I Miss You

**To: **

**From: **

**Sent at: 11:15 am**

To:

From:

Sent at: 11:15 am

**To My Miles,**

Todd,

**Happy two year anniversary, baby. I have surprise for you; I'm flying home, just like I promised, 1 year and 11 months ago. **

Happy two year anniversary. It's been too long since I've seen you, two whole weeks. I'm so sad we don't get to see each other today.

**Us calling back and forth everyday actually worked. We saw each other more than once a month and Miles; you've gotten prettier by the day. I can't wait to make you mine.**

I know we've talked on the phone the past two weeks, but, I wish you still lived here.

**I wish we could have been in the same city together longer, I wish I still lived there. **

Todd, I remember, I remember when you would hold me in your arms. I loved how you felt so strong. I felt protected, like nothing could touch me.

**Miles, I remember, I remember that you never wanted me to leave. That you wanted me to stay there holding you, because you "felt protected, like nothing could touch you."**

I've been looking back on our relationship, and the time has gone by so fast. I remember the day we met, exactly what you were wearing,

**Just yesterday, it seems like, I was meeting you, for the first time. I remember what you were wearing. **

A blue Hollister shirt with faded jeans. Your eyes nearly ripped me in two. Also,

**Your top, brown, the cutest jeans I'd ever seen and to top it all off**

Your face. Some people don't believe in love at first sight but

**As soon as I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me.**

Todd, I think about you everyday.

**What I miss the most about you is your smile.**

And it's hard to admit, but I shed a tear every once in a while.

**It may be different because we're apart now. **

But the thing is you're still here with me some how.

_But, my heart won't let you go_

**I'll see your face in 6 short hours.**

When I'll see you again, who knows?

**And I can't wait to place that ring on your finger. **

I guess marriage isn't as close as I thought.

**I love you Miley, I'll love you forever.**

But I can wait because, I love you Todd, I'll love you forever.

_P.S. Before I go I want you to know, I Miss You._

A/N: If you don't get it, they're writing an email at the exact same time to each other and it just shows how much they're meant for each other. I hope you guys enjoyed and by now hopefully caught on to it being the entire Meet Miley Cyrus album and some of you may have noticed the lyrics in each chapter from the songs. Thank you for reading and I'll post the next story soon! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
